Bridges We Cross
by Wolfspane00
Summary: Summary: While vacationing at the Orange Islands. Naruto and his family are caught in an unexpected storm. His twin sister, Natsui, almost falls overboard but Naruto sacrifices himself for her to survive. Naruto later finds himself on an strange island where his journey will start to become a pokémon master. M for safety. Naruharem (small)


Summary:

While vacationing at the Orange Islands. Naruto and his family are caught in an unexpected storm. His twin sister, Natsui, almost falls overboard but Naruto sacrifices himself for her to survive. Naruto later finds himself on an strange island where his journey will start to become a pokémon master.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_"Person/Pokémon telepathy"_

_'Pokémon thinking'_

**_'Legendary Pokémon talking'_**

**"Bridges using powers"**

_Flashback/Past_

Story Start:

Location: Orange Islands

_"Mom! Dad! What's happening!?", a young girl, no older than 6 years old yells out to her parents. She had short red hair, light purple eyes that seemed to glow, and tan skin. She is wearing a purple tank top and a matching skirt that hugged her skin because of the rain. Young Natsui Namikaze is on the deck of a cruiser in the Orange Islands when an unexpected storm hits the ship. "I don't know sweetie, but please calm down and go find your brother.", Kushina Namikaze says as she tries to help steer through the storm. "Okay!", Natsui starts to run to find her brother. "I hope they will be alright...", Kushina exclaims. "I sure they will be fine.. You know how Naruto is, he protects the ones he cares about.", her husband, Minato Namikaze, trying to soothe his wife. "That's what I'm worried about.."_

**_-Break-_**

_Naruto Namikaze is standing at the front of the cruise as he stares at the ocarina that was given to him on Shamouti Island. Naruto has yellow hair much like his father, but with not as pronounced sideburns, tan skin like his sister, cerulean eyes that glowed in the dark, and 6 whisker birth marks, three on each side of his face. He is wearing a black t-shirt that hugged his skin with a black vest with yellow highlights and black shorts (He just likes black thats all). "..."_

_-Flashback-_

_Naruto and his family are just about to leave Shamouti Island when he hears a person yell his name. He turns to see Melody a local resident. Melody has long auburn hair that with twin pig tails, fair skin, and deep blue eyes. She wore traditional wear for the local girls on the island. "Naruto! Naruto!", she yells as she runs up to him. "What is it Melody-chan?", Naruto asks as the auburn girl as she catches her breath. "I wanted to give you this!", she exclaims as she hands out her ocarina._

_"What this is your favorite ocarina?! I can't take this!", Naruto yells. Melody just smiles and pushes it into his hands. "You can and you will Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze! Or else...", gaining a sickly grin that gives every man in the area a shiver. Naruto shivers in fear and gladly accepts the gift. "Mom taught her well...", Naruto mumbles, but everyone hears it. "Damn straight!", Kushina yells. Everyone sweat drops and an awkward silence. Naruto starts to laugh, relieving the tension, as everyone starts to laugh as well. "Oh and Naruto one more gift from me!", Melody cheerfully exclaims. "What is-" Naruto is silenced when Melody kisses him straight on the lips much to Natsui's dismay and everyones laughter. After a few seconds, they part and Melody whispers a couple of words before silence fell in between them. "... Wow", was all Naruto could say as he looked a dazed. "Umm.. Melody, I think you broke him.", Kushina says as she tries to hold in her laughter. "That's the idea Kushina-sensei!", Melody says cheerfully getting more laughter. "Oh and Naruto remember the ocarina has the power to calm any storm by calling onto the guardian of the sea.", Melody exclaims. "Well bye everyone! Come back soon!", Melody yells as she leaves. _

_Naruto is still in a daze when Natsui finally gets sick of it and starts dragging Naruto by the ear. "Natsui what are you doing?!", Naruto screams. "Come on lover boy we have to go!", Natsui yells fuming about what just happened. "Ah young love, right Kushi-chan.", Minato says as he watches his children's antics. "Right you are Mina-kun!", Kushina says as she watches her children. They all decide to get on the ship._

_-Flashback End-_

_"...", Naruto looks at the ocarina and starts to play the tune that Melody taught him. As he plays, many of the workers and pokémon start to calm down and gain determined looks on their faces and start to work together even better that before. Unknown to them, the storm starts to subside but the waves are still thrashing the ship._

_In the bottom of the sea, right below the ship, a dark shadow hears the melody and becomes curious. The shadow starts to come up to see what or who is calling its melody._

_"Naruto!". Naruto hears a voice behind him and stops his tune. The crew and pokémon are still calm but the storm starts to pick up again. "What is it Natsui?", Naruto ask as his sister runs to him. "Mom sent-", she is interrupted when a wave hits the ship and causes her to slip. Naruto sees this and runs to catch his younger sister (give or take a couple minutes). Naruto catches her in a knick of time, but is also slipping. "Natsui! Hold on!", Naruto yells as he tries to pull her up, but he does not have a good foothold. "Onii-chan... I'm scared", Natsui says. Naruto gives her and reassuring smile, "Don't worry I'll protect you even if it cost me my life." Natsui calms down a little after that, but is stopped when another wave hits and their hands start to slip. _

_"Damn.." Naruto mumbles as he pulls Natsui up with great force allowing her to get back onto the ship, but Naruto slipping off, reversing their positions. "Onii-chan! Hold on!", Natsui yells as she starts to try and pull Naruto up but to no avail. Naruto just smiles and let's go of Natsui's hand, but not before saying a couple of words that shock Natsui. Naruto falls into the sea, as Natsui tries to catch him again. "Onii-chan!". _

_Naruto falls deep into the ocean where he can see nothing but darkness. '... Is this the end', was all Naruto can think as he was losing air. Suddenly he see a silhouette and a glowing blue eye before blacking out._

_Back on the ship Natsui is crying on the side of the ship as the storm finally subsides. "Natsui!", Natsui turns to see her parents run up to her. "What happened?! Where is your brother?!", Minato asks. Natsui cries again and hugs Kushina, and then explains what happened. Kushina starts to cry for her son and Minato sheds a tear and gain a sorrow look on his face as he looks out to the sea. They have lost a son and brother that day._

**_-Break-_**

_"Ugh... Where am I?", Naruto says as he wakes up on an unknown beach. _**_'You are on the beach of Mirage Island in the Hoenn region'_**_, a voice calls out behind him. Naruto gets up and goes into a taijutsu stance as he looks towards the voice. "Who are-" was all Naruto could says as he looks at pokémon before him. It was huge, as big as the cruise ship, it had white skin, a long neck and a beak like head with several royal blue highlight on top of its head and around its eyes. It also had arms that kind of looked like flippers and royal blue rectangles along side its back going down to its tail. "L-lugia, the gu-guardian of the sea" was all Naruto could say in awe. _**_'You are correct, and what would be your name young one' _**_Lugia asks the boy. "N-naruto, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze". Naruto says still in awe._

**_'Well young Naruto I am sure you are asking why you are here. And don't worry I will not hurt you.' _**_"... From the looks of it, you saved my life and I thank you for that, but what I don't understand why I am here and not with my family." _**_'Excellent observation, and yes I did save your life, but the reason why you are here is because the world for both humans and pokémon is in danger, and you are one of the chosen ones that could stop this disaster.' _**_"What why me?!", Naruto asked shocked. _**_'I have seen your memories and you and your sister's ability to understand even sometimes talk to pokémon. I believe you are one of the bridges between pokémon and humans.'_**_, Lugia finished with a pause allowing Naruto to ingest this new information. _

_"So since I am one of the bridges to pokémon, because I can understand and talk to pokémon, I can help save the planet from an evil force that threatens everyone." _**_*This kid is something, to figure this out so quickly* 'Yes'_**_. "That's good and all but there are two things wrong with this." _**_'Oh and what are those things?'_**_, Lugia asked with interest. "One: I don't have any pokémon to help me on my journey and two: I have no training what so ever except for the basics my mom and dad gave me." There was a long silence before Lugia starts laughing getting a annoyed look from Naruto. "What's so funny?", in an annoyed tone. _**_'It is nothing, just that you are so mature for your age, I expected you to be freaking out and going crazy like a kid your age would usually do' _**_"Meh, I'm just care free and I take after my father in serious situations but take after my mom in carefree situations." _**_'I can see that'_**_,still chuckling_**_, 'To answer your questions, you have plenty of time to get new pokémon and as for training... These three will be helping you out.'_**

_Naruto turns around to see three men standing behind him. "Who are you?", Naruto asked the three. Two smiled while the other smirked. "We are your sensei's kid so be ready for the most difficult training of your life.", the red haired one said. Naruto gulped as he felt a huge amount of power coming from them 'What have I gotten myself into'._

_-Break-_

Kanto Region: Pallet Town

_Namikaze Residence:_

_It was just after the funeral and everyone is inside eating dinner. While most of the guest talk, the Namikaze family were fairly silent as they remembered to their son and the past few weeks. During the journey back to Kushina and Natsui started to have night terrors and Minato would have to calm them down. He even had to call Tsunade who was the head doctor of both humans and pokémon around the world and also godmother of Natsui to help calm them down. After the first week, Natsui started to go into a depression and started to blame herself for what happened, but Tsunade reassured that it wasn't her fault and that Naruto would do that for anyone human or pokémon. After that Natsui trained as hard as she could in hopes of the future that she would not feel so helpless like she did and would become a pokémon master. Minato agreed to train her on the condition that she would not overwork herself. 2 weeks after Naruto's death, Kushina started having more nightmares of her son at sea and he was drowning before her very eyes._

_Those nightmares stopped after Tsunade and her chansey gave an examination and confirmed that she was pregnant and to stop worrying for her upcoming children. Minato however was the worst, he would sometimes drown himself in work and become very distant because he failed as a father to protect his child. But that also stopped when he heard the news from Kushina that she was pregnant again. Also training his daughter to become stronger to be able to protect their love ones, helped soothe the void in his heart. They then decided that they will always remember that day, but will continue toward a better future for their family._

_-6 years later-_

A boy around 12 years old was laying on the back of a speed boat as he awaits for his destination. He is around 5'7'' with maroon spiky hair that falls over his eyes and a pony tail (kind of like Jiraiya's but smaller), very tan skin, and light purple eyes with a cerulean tint to it. He wore a black button up shirt with a white undershirt (think of N from BW2), a white vest with grey highlights, black pants and white boots that had black highlights. He also wore a white C-gear that had black highlights on his right wrist, a white hat that blocked his face. He lastly wore a necklace that had an ultra ball attached to it. While the other passengers interacted with each other, he decided to sleep and reminisce on some memories of his destination. He heard the name Natsui a couple times but passed it off as another one of the he knew and continue his time through memory lane.

-A couple of hours later-

"Hey you wake up!", a voice from the captain called out as the boy woke up. He sees a storm on the horizon and he narrows his eyes. "You may want to get under the deck with the rest, this will probably be a bumpy ride!", the woman yells as she tries to steer through the waves of the storm. The boy goes into under the deck and he sees the rest of the passengers. "Hey you guys better hold on! This is going to be a bumpy ride!", the boy exclaims as he to prepares for the storm.

- Chapter 1 End-

This was my first story, I hope you enjoy the first chapter.

Note: This will probably be a Naruharem, but will not be huge, but other girls will be interested in him. Note: Naruto only has 1 pokémon at the moment so he won't have overpowered pokémon right out the back, but the one pokémon he does have is overpowered because he has been with him since the beginning of his training.


End file.
